


Conectando os dois mundos

by rawred



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天 官 赐福 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈 情 令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Post wei wuxian dead, Post-Canon Tiān Guān Cì Fú
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawred/pseuds/rawred
Summary: Lan Zhan não sabe mais o que fazer, então ele descobre entre suas viagens um tal Deus da sucata e seu marido, orando para ambos, recebe o que deseja, para ele, que já estava desesperado o suficiente, não via problema em tentar outro método para encontrar Wei Ying.Então, no conforto da sua casa ele se ajoelhou na frente das duas estátuas pequenas, e começou a pedir que alguém trouxesse Wei Wuxian de volta.Ele só não esperava que Xie Lian tivesse escutado.
Relationships: Huā Chéng / Xiè Lián (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Conectando os dois mundos

Lan Zhan parou de tocar, levando a mão até as cordas e a fazendo parar de vibrar, a melodia se perdendo no vazio do lago, ele havia tentado tocar Inquérito em vários lugares que ele encontrou Wei Ying, na esperança de encontrar algum fragmento perdido da alma dele que pudesse encontrar sua música, agora havia escolhido ir ao lago Biling, onde haviam contido o Abismos aquático. Ele achava que deveria checar Yunmeng, mas quando ele tentou no Píer Lótus, Jiang Cheng o expulsou, ameaçando iniciar uma briga pública, então resolveu não ir no Píer Lótus quando o líder da seita Jiang não estivesse.  
Ao falhar novamente, ele retornou para o Recanto das Nuvens, precisava enfaixar seus dedos doloridos, havia tocado por horas seguidas dessa vez.   
Lan Sizhui estava treinando e reconheceu a melodia a distância, era a música que Lan Zhan cantava toda vez que parecia triste ou ele se fechava em seu mundo, Lan Sizhui nunca perguntou qual era o nome e ninguém parecia saber, então ele supôs que aquela música significava tanto para Lan Zhan ao ponto dele não dividir com ninguém, mas no fundo da sua mente, em alguma parte nebulosa, ele sentia que já ouviu essa melodia, em uma flauta, no meio do escuro e o trazia paz, mas uma estranha melancolia, como se a música mostrasse uma saudade que não se dissolvia, mas que trazia o sentimento de calor que há anos se perdeu.  
\---  
A data era o dia de morte de Wei Ying, Lan Xichen sugeriu que entregasse alguma missão para Lan Zhan, pois sempre nesse dia do ano, Lan Zhan se trancava em seu quarto, não comia, nem bebia, tocava Inquérito, não aceitava visitas, tinha pesadelos constantes e até chorava dependendo da situação, então eles preferiam ver Lan Zhan se ocupando com uma missão do que sofrendo em seu quarto, mas como Xichen havia ido tocar para Mingjue, sobrou para Lan Qiren falar com o sobrinho.  
Lan Qiren encontrou o sobrinho na fonte fria e falou: "Wangji, você tem uma missão nova."  
Lan Zhan virou a cabeça levemente para olhar o tio, ele as vezes sentia dor nas cicatrizes, então retornava para a fonte, ajudando a acalmar o desconforto, com um suspiro pesado ele saiu da água, se enrolando em seu robe, a relação entre ambos ficava entre altos e baixos, a proximidade deles diminuiu após ter gravado na parede de pedras a regra contra a presença e até citar o nome do Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan sabia bem que aquilo foi uma tentativa idiota de faze-lo esquecer Wei Wuxian ou pelo menos não ter o nome do homem correndo pela sua seita, ainda mais por ele acreditar tão fielmente em ter apenas bons exemplos a falar e seguir e ignorar, jogar fora ou julgar os exemplos ruins.  
A única coisa que Lan Zhan disse foi em um sussurro: "Certo."  
Como esperado, ele seguiu a missão sozinho, Lan Qiren já havia tentado o combinar com outros parceiros e parceiras, mas Lan Zhan colocou um muro que não deixava ninguém ultrapassar os limites que ele impôs, então todos acabaram desistido ou Lan Zhan os rejeitou ao ponto deles se afastarem, o tio só podia aceitar o fato de seu sobrinho não querer mais ninguém além de Wei Wuxian e isso o deixava furioso.  
\---  
A cidade que foi enviado era pequena, ele nunca havia escutado falar dela, por ser tão pequena fazia sentido as seitas os ignorarem mesmo quando pediam ajuda, mas estranhou que uma cidade tão cheia de pessoas comuns não fosse alvo de monstros com frequência, pois eram pessoas fáceis de atrair e matar, porém parecia que eles eram protegidos com afinco por alguém.  
Após exorcizar um grupo pequeno e fraco de fantasmas, ele se via sem mais nada para fazer, mas ele não queria voltar para casa ainda, o Jingshi se tornou frio e solitário, um silêncio sufocante no meio da noite, seu tio ainda odiava Wei Wuxian fervorosamente e tentava o fazer superar o cultivador demoníaco e Lan Xichen estava quase sempre ocupado como líder da seita, ao ponto de quase não se verem e não queria o incomodar com seus problemas, então, ele preferia passar um tempo na cidade e descobrir como eles viviam de maneira tranquila, quase sem problemas ou mortes trágicas.  
Lan Zhan entrou em uma casa de chá, atraindo olhares, mas era esperado, seu título como "jade gêmea de Gusu" não foi criado atoa, era um dos cultivadores mais bonitos e talentosos no mundo do cultivo e mesmo tendo uma aparência fria e indiferente, ainda conseguia atrair olhares, mas nunca tinham coragem de dar um passo em sua direção e ele nunca foi capaz de dar o primeiro passo e se odiava por isso, pois acreditava que se tivesse dado o primeiro passo e abrir seu coração para Wei Wuxian, ambos poderiam estar vivos e bem, até viverem juntos em GusuLan, mas só decidiu o que era melhor após o perder.  
Ele pagou por uma sala individual, Lan Zhan não se sentia confortável para ver muitas pessoas ou ficar no meio do barulho, era uma característica sua querer fugir da multidão, mas estava pior no dia atual.  
Uma mulher entrou carregando uma bandeja e falou: "Olá, nobre cultivador, irei atende-lo hoje. Soube que resolveu o problema dos fantasmas, estou muito grata por sua ajuda a tempo. Esses fantasmas eram um problema porque estavam atraindo fantasmas maiores e não queríamos incomodar os deuses da cidade para nos ajudar dessa vez, eles já tem tantas demandas."  
Lan Zhan olhou para a mulher, interessado sobre os tais deuses e disse com calma: "Jovem dama, poderia me explicar sobre vocês não terem tantos casos sobrenaturais?"  
"Ah, claro. Nós somos devotos de um casal, um lorde fantasma e um deus. Hua Cheng e Dianxia Xie Lian. Eles geralmente resolvem os casos para nós em alguns dias após fazermos orações, queimar incensos e quando queremos uma resposta mais rápida fazemos oferendas como frutas, pães e vinhos de boa qualidade."  
Lan Zhan olhou surpreso, um casal de homens sendo adorados juntos, pertencentes a dois mundos diferentes, ele fechou as mãos lembrando de Wei Ying, eles também acabaram em mundo diferentes, um cultivando o caminho justo e outro o caminho demoníaco, chegava a ser irônico em como a vida desses tais deuses se ligavam um pouco a sua vida, porém... Eles tiveram um final feliz juntos e até o relacionamento deles era invejado e admirado.  
A atendente notou ele se distraindo e ficando mais tenso, então falou: "Jovem mestre, parece que está passando por problemas. Se posso dizer, acho que deveria tentar falar com Hua Cheng e Dianxia, eles escutam todas as orações e podem te ajudar."  
O cultivador olhou para ela por alguns segundos e falou: "Onde consigo estatuetas desses deuses? Se vou orar para eles, quero fazer como vocês."  
"Tem lojas e também barraquinhas que vendem as estatuetas. Mas não esqueça, eles precisam ser adorados juntos, senão acontecerá azar na sua vida. Porque Xie Lian atrai o azar e Hua Cheng a sorte, então juntos é o equilíbrio perfeito para trazer o seu pedido e ser escutado."  
Lan Zhan agradeceu e pediu apenas um chá, ele já estava desesperado em relação a Wei Wuxian, então recorrer a ajuda divina não parecia má ideia, na pior das hipóteses seria ignorado.  
Lan Zhan pensou: "Já que minhas habilidades não te alcança, Wei Ying... Espero que os deuses possam te encontrar e trazer para mim."  
O cultivador não se importava se Wei Ying não quisesse voltar, não o desejasse mais, mas queria saber se ele estava bem, se achou a paz que merecia depois de tantas injustiças e perdas que ele passou, Lan Zhan só queria o melhor para Wei Wuxian, não importava se estivesse ao seu lado ou não.  
\---  
O caminho de volta para GusuLan foi rápido, Lan Zhan estava voando em Bichen, enquanto olhava as pequenas estatuetas, um usava vermelho e o outro de branco, eram peças simples, já que foi as únicas que encontrou, aparentemente eles eram mesmo muito famosos na região, já que as melhores estatuetas de adoração deles foram levadas, por sorte, o vendedor da barraca estava muito disposto em contar a história deles de maneira resumida e Lan Zhan começava a gostar um pouco desse tal casal, eles realmente eram dignos de respeito, o tanto que lutaram e passaram até alcançarem a felicidade é surpreendente.  
Ao chegar no Jingshi, viu que Sizhui já havia trazido sua comida e deixado sobre sua mesa, sabia como o garoto se importava com si e mesmo que não pudesse entrar no jingshi ele se arriscava apenas para levar sua refeição. As vezes, queria ser mais animado e acolhedor como Wei Wuxian era com Wen Yuan, mas não conseguia mudar sua natureza, ele protegia, ajudava e até deixava a criança alimentar os coelhos, tudo em uma expressão sincera do seu carinho pela criança, e Lan Sizhui parecia feliz por isso, Lan Zhan achava que Lan Sizhui é a única parte que sobrou dos momentos com Wei Wuxian e iria cuidar da criança que foi tão doce com si desde o início, o veria creescer e daria toda atençaõ e apoio, imaginava que isso não só seria ótimo, mas também deixaria Wei Ying feliz.  
Após tomar um banho e fazer sua refeição, Lan Zhan arrumou as estatuetas sobre a mesa, iria orar como planejou, mas antes queria tentar o Inquérito e tocar a música que compôs para Wei Wuxian para acalmar seu coração e o fazer lembrar dos velhos tempos, onde sofria confuso com seus sentimentos, mas se sentia tão feliz em poder sentir algo novo e intenso como o amor, tocar as melodias era um hábito que surgiu nos últimos anos e mesmo sentindo que não teria uma resposta vinda do Inquérito, ainda tentava, não desistiria, não era capaz de desistir de Wei Wuxian novamente.  
Os dedos finos e calejados por tanto tocar a guqin começaram a deslizar pela as cordas, a melodia do Inquérito ecoando pelo o cômodo, ele fechou os olhos focado em sua pergunta, as estatuetas reagiram suavemente, elas tinham finalidade para se aproximar mais dos deuses adorados, então ter um pouco de energia espiritual não era surpresa e ela reagir ao Inquérito de Lan Zhan era um possibilidade pequena, mas possível.  
Quando deslizou os dedos pela última nota da sua pergunta, uma pequena alma flutuou até as cordas, os olhos claros acompanhando com atenção cada movimento, as cordas sendo puxadas, mas a resposta era a mesma dos anos anteriores, um "eu não sei", ele se curvou em agradecimento pelo o esforço da alma em vir até ele e suspirou, os olhos focados em suas mãos que repousavam sobre a guqin.  
"Wei Ying...", murmurou.  
Ele começou a tocar Wuji, ele sentia os olhos ardendo pela as lágrimas que se acumulavam, elas escorreram lentamente pelo o seu rosto, pingando nas costas das mãos e no instrumento musical, os cílios tremularam levemente antes de voltar a abrir, olhando para as estatuetas, o sentimento amargo de impotência se espalhou por si, ele não era capaz de salvar Wei Ying com as próprias mãos, não conseguiu achar nem proteger quem ama sozinho e agora recorria desesperadamente para os deuses, seres que não conhecia e que não o conheciam, mas não existia mais ninguém que pudesse o ajudar.  
Ao terminar a música, arrumou as estatuetas, as deixando encostar os dedos, acreditava que deveria as deixar se tocando suavemente, pelo menos, quando tinha Wei Ying próximo de si, tinha vontade de toca-lo e ficava feliz quando conseguia.  
Se ajoelhou e ascendeu incensos, juntando as mãos, algumas lágrimas persistentes escorrendo pela sua pele macia e lisa.  
Lan Zhan respirou fundo: "Dianxian... Hua Cheng... Não os conheço e imagino que não me conhecem... Mas soube do amor de vocês, como é forte e foi capaz de esperar séculos para acontecer e existe forte como chamas até hoje... Esse humilde cultivador não sabe mais o que fazer... E agora implora, para que me ajudem a encontrar quem eu perdi, quem eu amo antes, durante e depois da morte... Se for difícil demais para vocês, peço perdão por incomoda-los... Ele se chama Wei Ying, ele é justo e nobre, um coração puro e sem arrependimentos, ele só queria ser feliz e eu queria ser feliz ao seu lado, mesmo que ele não me olhasse como eu o olho, ou me amasse tanto quanto eu o amo, apenas queria estar ao lado dele, mas falhei... Espero que me escutem e me ajudem a encontra-lo..."  
Lan Wangji tentou continuar, mas parou, mordendo o lábio e se curvando para frente, sentia os dedos ardendo de tão maltratados pela as cordas da guqin o recordando das suas falhas seguidas e diárias atrás do rastro de Wei Ying, ele soltou um soluço baixo, aquela dor era pior do que sentiu ao ser chicoteado, era uma dor profunda em seu coração, que o machuca com intensidade constante.  
Entre lágrimas ele falou alto: "Dianxia... É impossível alguém simplesmente sumir! Por favor, me ajude!"  
\---  
Hua Cheng havia acordado a pouco tempo, pronto para uma ronda pela cidade fantasma, optando por não incomodar seu marido, que estava exausto depois da noite que tiveram.  
Mas mesmo no calor e silêncio do seu quarto, Xie Lian dormiu pouco, pois acordou de uma vez, escutando um choro profundo vindo de uma oração distante, mas era tão dolorosa que chegou até ele, ele encostou dois dedos na cabeça, buscando o rastro certo, curioso para entender tanto desespero que foi forte o suficiente para o acordar, e se estava acessível as suas habilidades ajuda-lo a diminuir a dor, com certo esforço encontrou a fonte da oração, a escutando e repassando, acabou por tomar a liberdade de ver algumas memórias de Lan Zhan com Wei Ying, precisava saber o rosto dele e a história entre eles, precisava entender o máximo possível, já que a oração parou na metade.  
Ele estava surpreso, que apesar da expressão fria de Lan Zhan, ao olhar para Wei Wuxian conseguia sentir que o calor surgia em Lan Zhan, um orgulho, carinho e desejo de proteger, mas era tão sutil que não podia ser notado, não alcançava o causador de tanto amor, Wei Wuxian, partiu sem ter interpretado os sentimentos de quem o ama.  
Xie Lian olhou para sua mão, onde um fio vermelho adornava um dos seus dedos, imaginou se ele perdesse dessa forma Hua Cheng, ao ponto de não ter corpo, alma, essência ou nada para trás para guardar, sem saber para onde foi, se renasceu, se estava bem ou se estava vivendo em agonia constante... Ele não conseguiu pensar mais nessa possibilidade, pois fez seu peito doer de aflição e sentiu pena de Lan Zhan, conseguia ver um amor puro e que não se dissolveria vinda do cultivador e acabou sorrindo levemente, cogitando que no fim Lan Zhan não era tão diferente de si.  
Xie Lian se inclinou para trás, voltando a se deitar e sussurrou: "Wei Ying... Irei encontra-lo e dizer a mensagem do seu amado, então esteja bem."

**Author's Note:**

> O próximo capítulo vai ser longo, eu juro, nos vemos em breve.  
> Venham ver mais plots aleatórios ou só dizer um oi no meu Twitter (https://twitter.com/lanwei_yiling)


End file.
